


We Three

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: The Chevalier and Liselotte have a very important job to do- cheering up their beloved Philippe with a fancy picnic.





	We Three

In the glorious gardens of Versailles on a pleasant spring day, Philippe lay down upon the grass next to the Chevalier and Liselotte who themselves were enjoying eating an assortment of fruit and other nibbles in the magnificence of the palace exterior.

“You have got to try this,” Liselotte said, waving a slice of fruit under Philippe’s nose, “juicy and succulent.”

“Much like my Philippe,” the Chevalier chipped in as he seductively licked the juice off his fingers.

Phillipe sighed. “Why are you two so intent on fattening me up?”

“It’s cheering you up through the stomach,” Liselotte said, “food is important for the soul.”

He smiled. “We eat all this every day, what makes it different that we’re outside?”

The Chevalier looked at Liselotte and they both sighed and shook their heads. They were trying their best but it wasn’t always easy keeping their favourite Monsieur so happy.

“My darling,” the Chevalier said, shuffling closer and fondling the grass, “it is a splendid day and you are with two of the finest…no actually, the ‘two’ finest human beings who walk this Earth. Surely that is reason for you to cheer up a bit?”

“That is true.” He smiled at each of them and finally took a bite of the fruit under sufferance. “There, are you happy?”

“The question is not are we happy but are you happy?” Liselotte said, nudging him.

“Worry not, I am not unhappy, just reflective. I admit its beautiful out here.”

The Chevalier gracefully removed his shoes and then rolled onto his front, kicking his legs into the air behind him and then wriggling his toes covered by the splendid green tights. “We’re young, we’re alive, full of the joys of spring.”

Liselotte shuffled next to Philippe and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as his wife snuggled up next to him on one side and then the Chevalier shuffled closer on the other. Oh, how he loved them. In completely different ways he loved them. But it was love in both instances. 

After a moment’s silence, The Chevalier laughed. “Do you recall my dears, how we were in the beginning?”

There was a haughty snort from Liselotte. “I care not to remember such a horrid time. You were awful to me if I recall.” 

“Ah but only ones I deem worthy receive such a scornful tongue.”

Philippe laughed. “And if you remember, Liselotte, you gave back as good as you got.”

“I did, didn’t I?” She shimmied with pride before shooting the Chevalier a teasing death stare.

“A worthy opponent one admits,” the Chevalier said as he got up, crawled over to her on his hands and knees like a wild animal, hovered above her and returned the death stare, inches from her nose.

“You can’t break me,” she replied, staring back, her eyes unblinking.

Philippe watched on for several moments, half with fascination, half with a peculiar jealousy. “Am I invited into this little party?”

“Ah he’s jealous!” Liselotte shouted loudly, pushing the Chevalier away. “Heaven forbid!”

The Chevalier leapt up and began to tickle Philippe’s chest. “Are we feeling left out, my precious?” He pursed his lips together and purred gently like a cat.

Philippe folded his arms. “I’m beginning to fall out of love with you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Philippe grabbed the Chevalier’s arms and held them away from him. “I recommend you stop tickling me.”

“Oh yes under who’s orders?”

“Mine!”

The two men playfully wrestled before the Chevalier rolled on top of Philippe and they were left staring into each other’s eyes. They spoke not a word and instead their lips began to move in, close to one another. 

There was a loud cough coming from Liselotte’s direction and as the men turned to look at her she was smirking. “If you two start kissing and groping each other, I’m having lunch with Maintenon!”

The two men laughed and stopped their horse-play at once. 

“We can’t have that!” the Chevalier said. “We can’t let you do lunch with the she-wolf herself.”

Philippe, Liselotte and the Chevalier fell back upon the ground laughing, looking up at the sky, each holding the hand of the one next to them. Phillipe, in the middle, looked to his left and smiled at the Chevalier as he lay gracefully upon the vivid green of the grass. His blonde hair flowed beautifully down his shoulders and he was mesmerising. Philippe then looked to his right and smiled at the image of his wife Liselotte. She was loyal and true and he would be lost without her.

“I am content,” he said, squeezing each of their hands tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fanfic challenge over on tumblr for 'Friendship Goals'


End file.
